


Arc of Your Wings

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken works to find out the limits of Daisuke's newly evolved form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc of Your Wings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Arc of Your Wings  
**Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write an M-rated fic; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #35, wings  
**Notes:** This takes place in my to-be-written breeds universe and thus contains spoilers for that.  
**Summary:** Ken works to find out the limits of Daisuke's newly evolved form.

* * *

Ken traced one hand down the line of Daisuke’s right wing, leaning in closer so he could inhale the rare fragrance there. Daisuke groaned, tilting his head back, and Ken could not resist leaning forward to brush his lips against the column of Daisuke’s neck. Daisuke breathed in at that, starting to reach for Ken, but Ken swatted his hands gently. 

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured. After everything that Daisuke had gone through recently, Ken decided that his lover deserved to feel very good, and he was going to make certain that Daisuke got what he deserved. 

Not to mention, the thought of seeing every inch of Daisuke’s brand new angelic evolution appealed to him in far more ways than he could conveniently list and he didn’t want to get distracted by anything. Not even by Daisuke’s own touch on him. 

Inch by inch he mapped his fingers over Daisuke’s wings and back, learning his way around them, as well as discovering what noises he could extract from Daisuke by where he touched. Most of what came from Daisuke’s mouth wasn’t coherent or was a long, drawn-out version of his own name. Sweat beaded up on Daisuke’s shoulders as he grew more and more aroused, and his breathing hitched and stuttered in his lungs. 

“I…I thought…” Daisuke managed to form a sensible sentence, or the beginnings of one. “I thought…you’d given up being evil.” 

_Hm, I’m going to have to work harder at this if he can talk properly,_ Ken mused before answering. “I did.” 

“I could…argue that.” Daisuke uttered one more sentence as Ken’s hands slid down his shoulders, over his wings, and to his buttocks. Ken kissed down Daisuke’s spine, teasingly avoiding the wings. He’d heard about that from Takeru, that while touching wings could do all kinds of things to the wing-bearer, kissing them was a bad idea. Feathers in the mouth could spoil so much. All of that only made Daisuke squirm and pant even more. 

One slender hand moved down between Daisuke’s thighs, and Ken took the time to caress them slowly and gently. What coherency Daisuke had managed to gain faded away as his hips bucked upward with each movement of Ken’s hand, and the noises he made couldn’t be described. Ken thought he heard a word or two to the general effect of ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘Ken’ but that was all. 

Making up his mind, he started to work harder, one hand in the front, another in the back, touching Daisuke’s wings in all the best places that he could reach. Daisuke bucked and squirmed and gasped, eyes glazing over with arousal, and Ken purred in pleasure to see that. Daisuke was amazing enough in his usual form, but like this, in the full glory of his Vaccine evolution…this was another level of amazing altogether. 

As Daisuke’s cry of pleasure echoed off the walls, Ken decided he needed better soundproofing. _I’ll ask Yamato. He should be able to help._

**The End**


End file.
